


Favorite Thing

by Sydnaynay (bandable)



Series: p!atd works [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cuddles, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, It's vomit worthy, M/M, Mornings, This is 700 words of pure fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brallon, literally this is all fluff, sneezes, this ruined me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandable/pseuds/Sydnaynay
Summary: brendon and dallon decide to share a nice, quiet morning in bed, until something kinda ruins it. but honestly, not really.or ;tooth rotting brallon fluff that i wrote at 1:30 am





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally 700 words of brallon fluff, and I regret absolutely nothing.
> 
> This was based off of a tumblr post which basically said "person a and person b spending a quiet morning together before person a sneezes and scares person b." So I took it, and I kinda ran with it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fluff, you may need to schedule a dentist appointment after reading this.
> 
> (I'm trying to make myself feel better for writing this at 1:30 in the morning by making this sound better then it actually is, and it's not working.)
> 
> Also, I didn't proof read this, so if there's an excessive amount of spelling or grammar errors, let me know! It's pretty much the only thing that motivates me to proof read, honestly.

it was early on a saturday morning, maybe around 7 or 8 am. both brendon and dallon were awake, but neither of them had made any move to actually get out of bed and do anything productive, yet, like making coffee or breakfast, or brushing their teeth and showering. despite the nice, cool feeling in their room, and the sun shining a little through the curtains, the cozy feeling od their bed was a clear sign it was still to early to be awake. 

brendon and dallon had fallen into the habit of actually falling asleep at a reasonable time, and waking up early. brendon liked to joke that they were getting old, and staying up until 2 am wasn't in their bodies anymore. dallon liked to think it was them embarking on a more "healthy" lifestyle between tours. (although brendon's theory was the more likely of the two, considering how brendon still consumes seemingly four cups of coffee every day. seriously, though, the man doesn't need anymore caffine in his body, and dallon has yet to figure out how to stop him from drinking so much.) that didn't change the fact that 7 or 8 am wasn't an ideal time to be awake and productive.

about twenty minutes ago, brendon had rolled over to face dallon. they were close enough that their foreheads were almost touching, but neither of them made any move to break the silence. it was comfortable silence, though. there wasn't any awkwardness or tenseness in the room. just comfort and happiness. brendon leaned in, pecking dallon sweetly, before relaxing into the bed again, smiling.

dallon had a similar grin on his face. mornings like this were his favorite. mornings that we're almost sluggish, but not in a bad way. mornings where he and brendon didn't have any pressing things to do during the day. morning where they could lay in a nice, comfortable silence for however they pleased. mornings where there was no urgency of rushing to get out of bed or out the door. mornings where the sunshine coming through the curtains illuminated brendon's face in such a way that it truly looked like he was glowing. mornings where it was completely stress free, and dallon could soak in the feeling of how much he loved brendon. these mornings were his absolute favorite thing in the world, and he had yet to find something that best the feeling he had on these mornings. 

dallon was shocked out of his thoughts--and the bed--by brendon's insanely loud sneeze breaking the silence in the room. he definitely let out a very manly yelp as he jumped and found himself without any bed underneath him, and then too quickly and suddenly, the floor was there, making him let out an "oof" sound. 

both he and brendon were in shock for a moment as they took in what had just happened. as soon as it sunk in, brendon started to laugh, as he leaned over the edge of the bed to make sure dallon wasn't seriously hurt. "are you okay?" he asks, between his giggles.

dallon couldn't help but begin to laugh too. brendon's laugh was adorable and contagious. "yeah, i'm okay, just a little shocked." he replied.

brendon grinned from his spot on the bed, "sorry about that sneeze," he says, a small fit of laughter making its way out, before he reached down a hand to help dallon climb his way back onto the bed.

"it's fine," dallon replies, taking the hand offered to him, and pulling himself back onto the bed, "though, i think this may be a sign that we shouldn't waste today laying in bed, and actually be productive."

brendon pushed a finger to dallon's lips, resting his head on dallon's chest, "shhhhh," he holds out the noise long enough for it to be a little comical, "no productivity. let's definitely stay in bed all day."

dallon laughed, "bren, we can't." 

"fine, then five more minutes." brendon demanded, and who was dallon to deny such a reasonable request.

"five minutes," he confirms, before the comfortable silence returns.

and yeah, mornings like this were definitely his favorite thing, ever.

(and if they ended up staying in bed until like 2, no one had to know.)


End file.
